Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix
| creator = Man of Action | writer = Thomas Pugsley Greg Klein | director = Sebastian O. Montes III Scooter Tidwell | composer = Andy Sturmer | country = United States | language = English | network = Cartoon Network | executive_producer = Sam Register For Cartoon Network Studios: Brian A. Miller | producer = Donna Smith Alex Soto (supervising producer) Jennifer Pelphrey (supervising producer for Cartoon Network Studios) | editor = Mark T. Collins | company = Cartoon Network Studios | distributor = | released = | website = }} Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix is a 2007 American made-for-TV animated science fiction film based on the animated television series Ben 10. The film also serves as the fifth, sixth, and seventh episodes of the series' fourth, and final, season. It aired on August 10, 2007, in the United States and on October 22, 2007, in the UK. During the week-long special "Ben 10 Week" in April 2008 on Cartoon Network, it was revealed that this movie serves as the official finale to the series, canonically, even though it debuted months before the last six episodes of the series were aired. It was released to DVD on May 20, 2008 exclusively at Walmart stores. However, neither of the alternate versions were on the disc, but the fourth season DVD contains all four versions, plus the pop up trivia version. Plot During a battle with Dr. Animo, Ben Tennyson's destruction of the scientist's "DNA bomb" accidentally sets off a self-destruct protocol in the Omnitrix. Its activation alerts Tetrax Shard, a Petrosapien bounty hunter and friend of Ben, who travels with his Protost pilot Gluto to Earth in order to retrieve Ben. He explains the situation to Ben, who hasn't figured out the meaning of the countdown. He leaves Gwen and Grandpa Max behind, not wanting the latter to be recognized during their trip, but Gwen sneaks on board. Using the advanced medical equipment on board his ship, Tetrax finds the DNA signature of the Omnitrix's creator, Azmuth, and tracks him to a prison facility called Incarcecon. After staging a breakout, they free a female Chimera Sui Generis named Myaxx, who is revealed to be Azmuth's assistant. She had switched her DNA signature for Azmuth's when he refused to give her credit for helping to create the Omnitrix. Myaxx is also unable to disarm the self-destruct, but knows how to find Azmuth, and leads them to Xenon, where he is currently hiding. However, Ben's arch-nemesis Vilgax, who has escaped the Null Void, also picks up on the Omnitrix's self-destruct signal and starts tracking Ben. While attempting to reach Azmuth, they are attacked by Vilgax. Ben is ultimately successful in repelling the attack, though Tetrax's ship crashes on Azmuth's homeworld. As they enter his mountain fortress, they are attacked by a group of Florauna who capture Gwen. As Ben reluctantly proceeds with Tetrax and Myaxx towards Azmuth's lair, Tetrax empathizes with Ben, revealing how working for Vilgax cost him his planet and the people he's ever cared for. Tracking down Azmuth to a sealed laboratory, Ben asks him to shut down the Omnitrix, but Azmuth refuses. Angry, Ben breaks down the wall and attacks him, revealing Azmuth to be an old, curmudgeonly Galvan hiding inside a large mechanical suit. Vilgax, having recovered from his earlier defeat, leads an attack on Azmuth's mountain fortress. During the fight, Gwen and Gluto reappear, and Ben's actions renew Azmuth's faith in the universe, so he repairs the Omnitrix and gives Ben a brand-new alien form to use: Way Big, a gargantuan alien who wipes out Vilgax's drones and hurls Vilgax into deep space. With the threat over, Ben offers to return the Omnitrix to Azmuth, who is leaving Xenon with Myaxx. Azmuth, however, sees Ben as the best place for the Omnitrix to be. Tetrax returns Ben and Gwen to Earth, and the Tennysons' hope of having a normal day of recreation, however, is dashed by a newsflash of zombies attacking the mall, leading them to rush to the rescue. Cast * Tara Strong as Ben Tennyson * Meagan Smith as Gwen Tennyson * Paul Eiding as Max Tennyson * Dwight Schultz as Dr. Animo * Dee Bradley Baker as Robotic Lt., Wildmutt, Gluto, Eye Guy, Alien Prisoner #1, Automated Security * Steve Blum as Vilgax, Heatblast, Nightmarish Alien, Alien Fly Prisoner * Richard Steven Horvitz as Grey Matter, Stinkfly Prisoner * Jim Ward as XLR8, Ripjaws Prisoner, Incarcecon Security * Dave Wittenberg as Upchuck, Alien #2 * Dave Fennoy as Tetrax Shard, Alien #1, Alien Prisoner #2 * Vanessa Marshall as Myaxx, Salesperson * Robert David Hall as Azmuth * Richard McGonagle as Four Arms * Fred Tatasciore as Cannonbolt, Way Big External links * [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1146431/ Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix] at Internet Movie Database Category:Ben 10 films Category:Cartoon Network television films Category:Cartoon Network Studios animated films Category:2000s action films Category:2000s science fiction films Category:2007 television films Category:American animated science fiction films Category:American science fiction action films Category:American films Category:American television films Category:Space adventure films Category:Animated space adventure films Category:2000s animated superhero films Category:Films based on television series Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:Films set in the future Category:American superhero films Category:Television series finales Category:2000s American animated films Category:Television films based on television series Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:Film scores by John Paesano